


No homo bro

by stressfangirl



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, M/M
Language: Wikang Filipino
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-12
Updated: 2017-09-12
Packaged: 2018-12-26 23:37:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,535
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12069288
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stressfangirl/pseuds/stressfangirl
Summary: Hanggang kailan kayang itago ni Luhan ang feelings niya sa kaibigang si Sehun?





	No homo bro

**Author's Note:**

> Based on real life situation ni @hunhamog at dahil kinilig ako ginawan ko ng au sana okay lang ang kinalabasan.

Hindi naman sa kill joy si Luhan pero may panahon lang talaga na minsan ayaw niya pag nagsama-sama ang tropa, hindi dahil maiingay at kalog ang mga ito kundi ayaw ni Luhan na makita ang kaibigan nilang si Sehun at ang girlfriend nitong si Irene. Wala namang ginawa ang dalaga na dapat ikagalit ni Luhan ngunit sa tuwing nakikita niya ito ay naiirita siya at gusto nyang sampalin ang mahamis nyang mukha o sabunutan ang mahaba nyang buhok. 

 

“Nyeta sa harapan ko pa naglalandian mga animal” napalakas na sabi ni Luhan buti na lang ang magkasintahang Kyungsoo at Jongin lang nakakarinig sa kanya. 

 

“Kuya chill ung puso mo” sabi ni Jongin sa namumulang mukha ni Luhan. 

 

“wag kang mag alala jongin durog na durog na ang puso ko” 

 

Halos lahat ng kaibigan nila Luhan ay alam na gusto nya si Sehun  _ scratch that  _ Mahal nya si Oh Sehun, pero sa kasamaang palad ay hindi interesado ang binata sa lalaki.  _ No homo bro _ nga sabi nya

 

“Pre una na ako naalala ko kasi may drawing pa akong dapat tapusin” paalam ni Luhan habang masayang nag iinuman ang mga kaibigan.

 

“Kuya han naman ang aga pa mamaya ka na umuwi” Sabi ni Sehun

 

“Ang killjoy naman neto minsan nga nalang tayo magsama-sama uuwi ka na agad” dagdag ng binata

 

_ yun nga eh minsan lang may sabit pang dala. Tangina _

 

“Sorry importante kasi ang comission na to kailangan ko tapusin as soon as possible” Giit ni Luhan at mabilis itong lumabas at umalis at hindi niya na narinig nang sinabi ni Baekhyun na wag na siyang hintayin sa dorm nila. 

  
  
  


“And the best walkout goes to LuHan!” Biglang nagising si Luhan sa malakas na boses ng kaibigan at ka dormmate nitong si Baekhyun 

 

“Bakla ikaw na, ang drama mo kagabi ampota ano ba nangyari sayo ba't ka biglang nag walkout.” Tanong ng kaibigan 

 

“Baek kung nakita mong may kalandian ang boyfriend mo anong gagawin mo?”

 

“Aawayin ko silang dalawa syempre tas sasabunutan ko ung kalandian niya ipapa-alala ko sa kanila na  _ Hello I’m here”  _

 

“eh paano kung nangyari sa taong gusto mo at sa girlfriend nya?” napatahimik lang si Baekhyun at hindi makasagot sa tanong ng kaibigan

 

“Bakit di ka nalang magmove-on alam ko masakit na yang nararamdaman mo” napabuntong hininga lang si Luhan matagal nya ng gustong gawin ito pero sa bawat beses na sinusubukan niya ay mahihirapan pa rin eto. 

 

“kung magtapat ka nalang kaya sa kanya?” 

 

“Pag ginawa ko ba yun iiwanan nya ba si Irene at liligawan niya ako? Baek naman eh alam mong mas mahirap gawin yun” iniwanan nalang ni luhan ang kaibigan at tinapos ang comission na ginagawa. 

  
  
  


Nung sumunod na mga araw ay panay iwas si Luhan kapag ina-aya ito ng mga kaibigan sinasabing busy siya sa mga projects nya o di kaya may tinatapos siyang mga drawings. 

 

“Hanap ka na ng tropa sama ka raw mamaya may gig kami nila Kyungsoo tapos inuman tayo” sabi sa kanya ni Baekhyun ngunit umiling lang si Luhan uuwi daw siya mamaya sa kanila. 

 

“lam mo ang oa mo tayo-tayo lang naman mamaya eh sinabihan na namin si Sehun na wag dalhin ang girlfriend niya” 

 

“Sorry talaga Baek pero pass muna ako ngayong”

 

Gabi na ng matapos ang huling subject ni Luhan papunta na sana ito sa sakayan ng jeep ng may narinig siyang tumatawag sa kanya, pagkalingon ay nakita niya si Sehun na naglalakada patungo sa kanya. 

 

“Mag-isa ka lang kuya? sabay na lang tayo papunta sa bar” 

 

“Di ako sasama Sehun, uuwi kasi ako sa amin ngayon madami pa akong tatapusin at gugupitin na mga stickers” paliwanag ni Luhan 

 

“daya mo naman kuya di ka na nga sumama last time pati ba naman ngayon di ka pupunta? Eh di na lang din ako tutuloy wala ka naman din pala dun” natahimik bigla si Luhan at kinilig sa sinabi ni Sehun. 

 

“Kumain ka na ba kuya?” Umiling si Luhan ng biglang hinawakan ni Sehun ang kamay nito at sinabing “Tara kain tayo libre ko pero sa Jollibee lang paubos na din kasi baon ko” 

 

So ayun nga kumain ang dalawa sa jollibee na di kalauyan sa kanilang unibersidad umaapaw ang kaligayan ni Luhan habang kasama niya si Sehun na kumakain, kahit na one piece chicken joy lang ang kinakain nila at pinag-hahatian ang isang large fries eh sobrang saya pa rin ni Luhan. 

 

“Kuya naman eh para kang bata kung kumain lapit ka nga dito pupunasan ko yang mukha mo” Inilapit naman ni Luhan ang ulo nito kay Sehun at hinayaan ang binata na punasan ang gravy sa pisngi nito. Namumula sa kilig si Luhan ng naramdaman niya ang malalambot na kamay ni Sehun sa kanyang pisngi. 

 

“Siguro kapag may girlfriend ka na siya ang be-baby sayo” dagdag ni Sehun habang tinititigan si Luhan.

 

“Hindi rin, una dahil hindi ako magkaka-girlfriend at pangalawa ang manly ko para maging  _ baby  _ ng magiging jowa ko.” tumawa lang si Sehun at patuloy na tinitigan si Luhan. 

 

“weh? perokungakojowamobabyboykita” 

 

“Hoy anong sabi mo?” ngumiti lang si Sehun at pinatuloy ang pagkakain ng fries. 

 

Pagkatapos kumain ay naglakad ulit ang dalawa sa may sakayan ng jeep, tinanong ulit ni Sehun si Luhan kung di ba talaga ito pupunta sa bar ngunit nakapag desisyon na talaga ang binata na umuwi. Inalok siya ni Sehun na ihatid pero tinangihan ito ni Luhan alam niya din kasi na magkaibang direksyon ang pupuntahan nila. Habang naglalakad ay may biglang tumawag sa cellphone ni Sehun at napansin ni Luhan na ang girlfriend pala nitong si Irene ang tumatawag. 

 

“tatawagan na lang kita mamaya paguwi ko, good night mahal” narinig ni Luhan si Sehun sa sobrang inis ay binilisan ni Luhan ang kanyang paglalakad hanggang nauna itong dumating sa may sakayan. 

 

“sige kuya text mo na lang ako pag nasa inyo ka na” tumango si Luhan at sumakay na sa jeep. 

  
  
  


 

Lunes na ng bumalik si Luhan sa kanilang dorm at dahil hapon pa naman ang unang klase nito ay pinagpatuloy muna niyang gawin ang mga binibentang stickers niya. 

 

“umagang-umaga ang busy nako Luhan baka una ka pang yayaman sa amin ang daming raket.” tumawa lang si Luhan at pinapatuloy ang paggugupit ng stickers 

 

“di naman, di ko nga maiipon yung kinita ko kasi binibili ko agad ng pagkain o di kaya merch ng paboritong band ko.” paliwanag nito. Tumabi si Baekhyun sa kina uupuan ni Luhan at tumulong na rin sa paggugupit. 

 

“Sayang di ka pumunta noong Sabado, wala pa naman si Sehun nun.” 

 

“Alam ko” Tumingin si Baekhyun kay Luhan 

 

“Magkasama kami nung Sabado ng gabi, well nag dinner lang kami” dagdag nito. Nandilat ang mga mata ni Baekhyun dahil sa narinig at biglang hinampas ng malakas si Luhan sa tagiliran. 

 

“so anong nangyari? kayo na ba? nagtapat na ba siya sayo?” 

 

“huh? hoy Byun Baekhyun mag ayos ka nga kahit ano na yang naiisip mo. Walang nangyari nilibre lang ako ni Sehun na kumain sa Jollibee yun lang.” 

 

“pero aminin mo kinikilig ka pa rin hanggang ngayon?” ngumiti lang si Luhan sabay kagat sa labi habang tinatapos ang paggugupit ng stickers. 

 

sa kalagitnaan ng paggugupit ay biglang tumunog ang cellphone ni Luhan may isang tetx siya mula kay Sehun nagtatanong kung may klase ba daw ito mamayang hapon, Mabilis namang itong sinagot ni Luhan at sinabing mamaya pa ala-una ang klase niya. 

 

_ from mahal:  _

_ Kuya kita tayo mamaya pagkatapos ng klase mo  _

 

Maaga pa lang ay nag-ayos na si Luhan para sa isusuot niya kahit na isa lang ang klase nito tuwing Lunes ay nag effort siyang mag bihis kasi nga makikita sila ni Sehun. Nagsuot ng black skinny jeans na may konting padding sa pwet at medyo maluwag na t-shirt hindi rin nakalimutan ni Luhan na ayusin ang buhok niya at nag lagay pa ito ng konting blush on sa mukha. Tahimik lang si Baekhyun habang pinapanood si Luhan nagaayos.

  
  


 

“Wow sexy natin ah, saan date natin babyboy?” tanong ni Sehun nung nakita niya si Luhan at palapit ito sa kanya.

 

“anong tinawag mo sa akin Sehun?” 

 

“Babyboy, kasi mukha kang baby tapos lalaki ka kuya kaya babyboy” palusot ni Sehun at hindi naitago ni Luhan ang kilig sa mukha ng tinawag siyang  _ babyboy  _ ni Sehun. 

 

“Iniinsulto mo ba ako Sehun? ako baby?” 

 

“wag mo nga akong tawaging babyboy baka may makarinig tapos isumbong ka pa sa girlfriend mo” tumawa lang si Sehun pagkatapos ay umiling bago nito inakbayan si Luhan

 

“Halikana Kuya kain muna tayo nagugutom ako, libre na naman kita” naglakad ang dalawa at napagdesisyonan na kumain sa isang resto sa labas ng unibersidad nila. Tinanong ni Luhan bakit hindi kasama ni Sehun ang girlfriend nito ang sagot lang ni Sehun ay natutulog pa daw si Irene. 

 

“Napuyat ko kasi siya kagabi” Napahinto ng pagkakain si Luhan at tinitigan ang ngayong tumatawa na si Sehun.  

 

“Tinapos kasi namin ung project namin sa programming namin di kasi siya marunong” kahit na nagpaliwanag na si Sehun ay hindi pa rin maiwasan ni Luhan na mairita sa narinig nito. Habang kumakain ay biglang na alala ni Luhan na  itanong kay Sehun kung bakit ito nagyaya na makipagkita sa kanya. 

 

“Pwede ba ako magpadrawing sayo babyboy?” 

 

“OO ba, basta ikaw pero may bayad to ha. Ano ba ipapadrawing mo sa akin?” 

 

May biglang kinuha si Sehun na litrato galing sa wallet nito at ipinakita kay Luhan, isang selfie nila ni Irene kung saan ay hinahalikan ni Sehun ang pisngi ng dalaga.” 

 

“Eto kuya oh, 1 year anniversary na kasi namin sa susunod na linggo kaya gusto to siyang ng isang drawing eh ikaw lang yung kilala ko sa department nyo kaya sayo nalang ako magpapadrawing. Okay lang ba?” 

 

Hindi maiwasang matulala ni Luhan ng nakita nya ang litrato at hindi din nito alam kung tatanggapin ba nya. 

 

“ah..eh.. ganito kasi yun” 

 

“Actually kuya okay lang naman eh kung di mo magawa hahanap nalang ako ng iba” 

 

“no Sehun, hindi ko lang kasi alam magkano isisingil ko” patawang sinabi ni Luhan, sa totoo lang ayos lang sa kanya kung sa iba na lang ipapadrawing ni Sehun hindi naman talaga niya kasi kayang idrawing yun.

 

“Naku kuya kahit magkano okay lang, kahit na gawin mo akong alipin habang ginagawa mo to okay lang din tanggapin mo lang please gusto ko kasi yung drawing style mo.” paliwanag ni Sehun. 

 

“pagiisipan ko muna text lang kita kung magkano” sagot ni Luhan pagkatapos ay pinagpatuloy nito ang pagkain. Pagkatapos nilang kumain ay inihatid ni Sehun si Luhan sa dorm nito nung una ay ayaw pa ni Luhan ngunit nagpumilit si Sehun sabing hindi daw ito mapakali kung iiwanan niya lang si Luhan magisang umuwi lalo na at sobrang sexy niya ngayon. 

 

“Kuya wag mo na suotin ang pantalon na yan ha mukhang masikip kasi sayo at hindi maiwasang maraming tumitingin sa pwet mo.” Namula si Luhan sa narinig at mabilis na umakyat sa kanyang dorm. 

 

 

 

“Oh bat nakasimangot ka dyan Kamusta date ninyo ni Sehun” bigla nalang umiyak si Luhan at nagdabog na parang bata pagkatapos ay ikwenento niya kay Baekhyun ang lahat ng nangyari. 

 

“tapos gagawin mo pa ba?” Tumango si Luhan habang pinunasan ang mga namumugtong mata.

 

“Tangina Luhan 2017 na di na uso ang martyr ngayon” 

 

“na-aawa kasi ako kay Sehun” sa pagkainis ni Baekhyun ay iniwanan na lang nito ang kanyang kaibigan at bumalik sa kanyang kwarto. 

 

 

Mga dalawang araw din bago nagkita muli si Luhan at Sehun sinabi nitong di niya sisingilin ng pera si Sehun ngunit kung kailangan niya ng katulong sa kaniyang mga projects ay magpapatulong siya sa binata. Walang pag-aatubiling pumayag si Sehun sa gusto ni Luhan. Alas-onse  na ng gabi at maaga pa ang pasok ni Luhan kinabukasan ngunit kahit na wala itong ibang gagawin ay hindi parin siya makakatulog, bumangon si Luhan sa higaan at binuksan ang kanyang laptop kinuha niya ang litrato na ibinigay sa kanya ni Sehun at sinimulan na ang pagdrawing sa larawan.

Sa totoo lang ay hindi na nahirapan si Luhan na iguhit si Sehun kasi kahit na nakapikit ay kabisado na ni Luhan ang hugis ng mukha ni Sehun pati na ang maliliit na detalye sa mukha ng binata. Si Sehun kasi ang paboritong iguhit ni Luhan minsan din ay iginuguhit niya ang sarili na katabi si Sehun, napabuntong-hininga si Luhan _Kaya ko ba talaga to?_ Nagsimula ng mag draft si Luhan at unang iginuhit ang mukha ni Irene na naka-ngiti halatang masaya ito sa larawan habang ang kailwang kamay ay naka hawak sa may ulo ng nobyo. 

_ bagay talaga sila no? si babae maganda at si lalaki gwapo perfect couple.  _ Habang nakatitig sa larawan ay hindi naiwasan ni Luhan na maisip kung paano siya nagsimulang magkagusto kay Sehun  _ kailan ngaba yun at paano?  _ tanong niya sa sarili. Second year college si Luhan nung una niyang nakilala si Sehun transfer siya at irregular student habang si Sehun ay first year, orrientation day yun at dahil nalilito si Luhan dahil hindi naman blocked yung schedule niya ay umupo na lang ito kahit saan. 

“Uy bata IT-B ka rin ba?” tinanong si Luhan ng payat na lalaking katabi niya, napailing si Luhan at sinabing Multimedia Arts ang kurso nito. 

“Hala bakit ka ba nandito? diba dun lang sa inyo?” tinuro ng lalaki ang kamay sa may kaliwa at sinundan naman ito ni Luhan medyo malayo nga nasa kabilang side ng school gym, tumayo si Luhan at aalis na sana ng bigla itong pinigilan.

“Dito ka na di ka naman nila kilala kung tatanungin ka nila kung IT student ka ba sabihin mo oo” ngumiti si Luhan at nagpasalamat. 

“Sehun nga pala IT student” pakilala ng madaldal na katabi ni Luhan

“LuHan, second year ireggular” sagot niya

“Di nga second year ka na? dapat pala akong magkuya sayo” 

At simula nung araw na iyon ay naging magkaibigan si Sehun at Luhan kahit na magkaiba ang departamento ng dalawa ay palagi parin silang magkasama sa unibersidad at minsan ay sabay na naglu-lunch. Isang araw sinama siya ng kaibigan niyang si Baekhyun sa kanyang gig at ipinakilala sa iba nitong kaibigan doon ay nakita niya si Sehun at napag-alaman nito na magkaibigan pala ang dalawa at kaband mate din ang mga ito. Mula nun ay naging parte na ng barkada ni Baekhyun si Luhan at mabilis din itong naging nagustuhan ng iba pa niyang kaibigan dahil sa mabait at maalagain niyang ugali.

Minsan kahit wala ang barkada ay magkasama pa rin si Sehun at Luhan, sinasamahan siya ni Sehun kapag nagpapaprint ng kung ano-anong stickers o di kaya ay nag fo-food trip silang dalawa ngunit ang lahat ng iyon ay nahinto simula nang nakilala ni Sehun si Irene nung sumunod na taon at si Luhan ay medyo lumayo na din kay Sehun dahil sa hindi mapaliwanag na nararamdaman (chos, alam niya na nagkagusto na siya sa kaibigan tinatago niya lang). 

 

 

Sa wakas ay natapos na rin ni Luhan ang pagguhit ang planong draft lang muna ay kanya nalang tinapos, alas-tres na ng umaga at napagisipan niyang matulog na at mamaya ay magpapasama siya kay Sehun para bumili ng sticker paper at art materials sa national bookstore.  _ Para naman kunwari mabayaran ng payatot na yun ang oras na ginugol ko para sa drawing niya.  _

To: mahal 

huy tapos ko na pinagawa mo samahan mo ako sa nbs mamaya may bibilihin ako 

maya maya pa ay sumagot si Sehun 

From: mahal

okay babyboy. 

_ gago  _ sambit ni Luhan habang di napigilan ang kilig, di pa talaga nadala ang animal.

  
  


 

Mga kalahating oras din naghintay si Luhan sa lobby ng unibersidad nila bago dumating si Sehun, hindi napigilan ng binata ang kiligin ng nakita ang kaibigan dahil shucks napaka-boyfriend ng aura ni Sehun. 

“Tangina gwapo natin ngayon ah, sino kadate mo?” pabiro ni Luhan  sa kaibigan

“ikaw. malamang” sagot ni Sehun at natahimik bigla si Luhan. 

Habang papasok ng mall ay di napigilan ni Luhan na itanong kay Sehun kung saan ba ang girlfriend nito bihira lang kasi ang pagkakataon na di sila magkasama at inaasahan na din ni Luhan na kasama siya sa lakad na to. 

“Ayun nauna na may lakad din daw kasi sila ng mga pinsan niya.” 

Bago pumuntang bookstore ay naisipan muna ng dalawa na kumain alas-dos na kasi at di pa sila nakapaglunch. Kumain ang dalawa sa jollibee kasi gusto ni Luhan kumain ng pepper cream burger steak at si Sehun naman ay sunod-sunuran lang sa binata. Pagkatapos kumain ay dumeretso na agad ang dalawa sa national bookstore nasa book section si Sehun tumitingin ng mga new released habang nasa paper section naman si Luhan. Nang nakapili na si Luhan ay pupuntahan na niya sana si Sehun ng napansin niya ang isang pamiliyar na babae sinunadan niya ito at tama nga siya si Irene ung babaeng nakita niya ngunit parang hindi niya naman pinsan ang kasama. Nakahawak sa baywang ni Irene ung lalaki at sabay nilang binabasa yung isang issue ng Yes!magazine, biglang lumingon si Irene sa kinatatayuan ni Luhan at ng nakita ito ay ikinalas niya agad ang kamay ng kasama sa kanyang baywang namumula at mukhang nahihiya na tingnan ang binata. 

“Kuya may nakita ka na bang papel?” narinig ni Luhan si Sehun papalapit sa kanya, halos magkasabay si Luhan at Irene sa pagtingin sa direksyon ni Sehun. Lalapitan sana ni Sehun si Irene bigla niyang napansin na magkahawak ang kamay ng dalaga at ng matangkad na lalaki sa tabi nito agad ng inawat ni Luhan si Sehun at inilagay ang mga bilihin sa sulok. 

Dahil sa tuliro pa ang kaibigan naisipan ni Luhan na ihatid nalang ito sa kanilang bahay nung una ay nagda-dalawang isip pa itong iwan ngunit sabi ni Sehun ay kailangan niya munang magisa. 

“Promise mo muna na di mo sasaktan sarili mo” sabi ni Luhan 

“opo kuya, gusto ko lang mapagisa” 

  
  


Dalawang linggo, halos dalawang linggo rin na di nagpakita si Sehun kay Luhan at sa tropa medyo nagaalala na ang binata pero sabi naman ni Chanyeol ay okay naman ang kanilang bunso, nabalitaan na rin ni Luhan na tuluyan na ngang naghiwalay ang dalawa.Dahil sa sobrang tuwa ni Luhan ay nagkusa itong sumama kanila Baekhyun na manood ng gig at makipag-inuman hindi na rin nagtaka ang mga kaibigan dahil alam nilang masaya lang ang binata dahil single na ulit si Sehun. 

“so ano ngayon kung single na siya eh diba No Homo Bro ung motto niya” 

“Salamat sa pagpapaalala Baek, true friend ka talaga” naiinis na sagot sa kaibigan.

“Sige lang Baek dahil masaya ako ngayon kakanta ako sa next set niyo” dagdag niya hindi naman ito nakatakas sa pangaasar ng mga kaibigan. Sa kalagitnaan ng inuman ata asaran ng mga kaibigan kay Luhan ay biglang dumating si Sehun. 

“anong kaguluhan to” biro niya sa mga katropa bago umupo sa tabi ni Luhan, biglang natahimik si Luhan at tinititigan lang ang binata. 

_ tangina dalawang linggo ka di nagparamdam tapos ngayon tatabi ka sa akin ng parang wala lang _ sabi ni Luhan sa sarili. 

“huy kuya han tayo na” narinig niya si Sehun 

“Anong tayo na di mo pa nga ako nililigawan” napansin ni Luhan na biglang natahimik ang lahat  _ shet may nasabi ba akong mali  _

_ “ _ kuya sabi ko tayo na set na natin to” paliwanag ni Sehun nanigas si Luhan at namula dahil sa katangahan nito habang si Sehun naman ay hindi maiwasang ang ngumiti pagkatapos ay umakyat na sila sa stage kasama si Chanyeol, Jongin para umpisahan na ang bagong set. 

  
  


 

“Saan si Baekhyun?” tanong ni Luhan katatapos lang nila mag-inuman at aalis na sana sila ngunit hindi nya mahagilap ang ka dormmate. 

“umalis na kasabay nila Kuya” sagot ni Sehun na nakatayo lang sa tabi niya 

“Langya naman oh iniwan pa ako, lagot sa akin yun mamaya” tumawa lang si Sehun habang pinagmamasdan ang kaibigan. 

“Tara na kuya hatid na kita” tumangi si Luhan magkaibang direction kasi ang bahay ni Sehun at ang dorm niya ayaw niya rin makaabala sa binata. 

“likana kasi para din magkausap tayo” 

“usap tungkol saan?” nangtatakang tanong ni Luhan 

“Sa atin, narinig ko kayo kanina habang inaasar ka nila totoo ba na mahal mo ako Kuya?” napaisip si Luhan hindi sa totoo lang ay niya alam kung ano ang dapat niyang isagot.

“Sehun ga-ganito kasi yun, oo mahal kita matagal na pero alam ko naman wala akong chance eh straight ka diba at kahit na mahirap ay kaya ko naman sigurong tapusin tong nararamdaman ko sayo” paliwanag ni Luhan 

“No homo bro yun ang sabi mo lagi diba?” dagdag ni Luhan. Dahan-dahang lumapit si Sehun at niyakap ng matindi ang binata “No homo bro except sayo Luhan” bulong nito habang niyayakap parin ang kaibigan. 

“mahal din kita Han matagal ko ng narealize to kaso wala lang akong lakas ng loob na sabihin to sayo dati” napaluha si Luhan sa narinig. Hinawakan ni Sehun ang pisngi ni Luhan at iniangat ito ng kaunti at dahan-dahang hinalikan ang mapupulang labi ni Luhan, may ngiting nakapinta sa mukha ng dalawa hindi maipaliwanag ang nadarama ni Luhan dahil sa wakas ay nakapagtapat na din siya kay Sehun at nalaman niyang mahal din siya nito. 

 

 

“tara na babyboy hatid na kita” sabi ni Sehun naglalakad ang dalawa patungo sa ng sakayan ng jeep. 

“ihahatid mo lang ako ganon?” 

“bakit ano pa bang gusto mong gagawin ko” 

“ikaw ano gusto mo” sagot ni Luhan

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> unbeta :(


End file.
